


Remus Lupin and the Mishap with the Mirror of Erised

by AestheticallySadistic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lupin somehow manages to get the Mirror of Erised?, M/M, Sirius is dead and Lupin lives, help these peeps..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallySadistic/pseuds/AestheticallySadistic
Summary: Lupin happens to get his hands on the Mirror of Erised. Tonks is always there to help through his little bouts.





	Remus Lupin and the Mishap with the Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> might be a little ooc, sorry!

Remus Lupin had somehow managed to obtain the Mirror of Erised.

It was late at night as he walked by it, he paid no attention until he spotted a familiar figure in the reflection of the mirror.

Sirius Black.

Lupin darted for the mirror, pressing his hands against it. He willed himself not to cry as he looked at his unscarred form, Sirius standing with a smile behind him.

As Lupin began to sob at seeing both his non-scarred form and his former boyfriend, the reflection-Sirius bowed with him. 

The reflection Sirius hugged the reflected Lupin, soft tears running down both their cheeks. 

The real Lupin watches, sobbing harder at every moment.

The reflection Sirius seems to look through the mirror at the real Lupin, breathing on the glass from his side and writing out three words.

Reflected-Sirius wrote: “I miss you.”

Lupin couldn’t ever remember crying as hard as he did as he ran away from the mirror, and he regretted it soon after.

In the morning, Tonks walls down the hall, spotting Lupin crying in his sleep, leaned against the mirror. 

“Come away from there, Remus…” Her voice was soft, and she gave a small tug to his arm.

He responded by jerking away from her, pressing himself closer to the mirror.

“Remus…”

“No…”

“Remus.. what’s wrong…?”

“I… can’t leave him again…”

And Tonks left after several failed attempts at getting him to move, and Lupin stayed where he was. 

He hadn’t left the mirror’s side in weeks, not having the will or motivation to move.

Tonks brought him food and nearly had to force-feed him to get him to eat.

Eventually, he left the mirror’s side.

Tonks worries for him.

He does this every month.


End file.
